


freefalling

by perdiccas



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Missing Scene, Porn, Treat, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene fic for 2.06, <i>The Tower Is Tall But The Fall Is Short</i>: John's withdrawn behaviour reminds Derek of a time when he thought he couldn't go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freefalling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musesinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesinspiration/gifts).



> Huge buckets of thanks to DragoJustine and GreyBard for the super quick, super thorough beta work. ♥

He's broken, shattered in some way that only Judgement Day could do, and some days it's all that he can do to fight, when he knows the man who is meant to lead them is just a kid who's cracking too. Derek's seen the future, he's lived the nightmares that Sarah fears, and when he hears John cry at night, he wonders if he's doomed to live through it all again.

Jesse's mouth is hot on his, sealed in a biting, needy kiss. He sweeps his arm across the sideboard, the other still wrapped tight around her waist, and bottled water tumbles to the floor as he shoves her to the cleared surface, and she pulls him close between her thighs. They lose their shirts in quick succession, his pants pooling to his feet, and she palms his dick through his shorts until he unhooks her bra and mouths her breasts. Her fingers rake through his hair.

Derek falls to his knees and peels down her jeans, the denim so much tighter than her BDUs. Under his palms her legs are smooth and her pussy too, where he tongues her through her panties. He strokes her there in wonder, one fingertip sliding underneath that cotton gusset to trace the soft skin of her cunt. Derek rests his forehead at the curve of her hip and fights down a tightness in his chest that threatens to overwhelm; she's as beautiful like this as he has ever known her, tart skin never quite clean, kisses gritty with dirt.

Her nails scratch bluntly across his shoulders and she pulls him up, because there'll be time enough for taking their time, but right now Derek _needs_, and Jesse has always understood. She kicks aside her jeans. Derek's fingers curl at her hip, ripping to see those flimsy white panties flutter, ruined, to the floor. Even primped and preened and feminine in this delicate way that Derek's not used to, she still knows what she wants, her hand down the front of Derek's trunks. And as her slim fingers circle tighter around his cock, pump and _tug_ until he groans into their kiss, he can feel those old familiar calluses where a gun should rest against her palm.

They tumble to the bed, bouncing with the impact. Jesse gasps at the rough scratch of his stubble against her cheek. Her legs splay wide and wrap around his waist, the skin of his hip slick from her where they grind together. And as he stretches over her, underwear still bunched around his thighs, it strikes him that this is the first time they'll do this lying down.

Jesse's hair is dark and thick, _indecently_ clean where it is fanned out around her head. And on these yellow hotel sheets, so close to being gold, this suddenly feels like a luxury that isn't theirs to take. Derek runs his thumb across the high arch of her cheekbone, her dark, expressive eyes intense as his breath hitches, and he turns his face away. So much to do, so much to change, or this world will shatter and burn before their eyes once again.

"Derek," she murmurs, strokes her fingers through his hair as he nuzzles tight against the soft crook of her neck. "Come on, babe, stay with me."

He shivers as her nails trail down his spine, tracing the half-remembered pattern of his tattoos there. Then, with whiplash speed, she grabs his ass in both her hands, fingers kneading deep and firm, and hauls him down until they're clasped together without a gasp of air between them. She shifts her hips so that his cock slides against the wetness of her slit, flesh as soft and warm and swollen for him as it ever was before. As he huffs a desperate pant against the rising slope of her collarbone, Jesse whispers, "Derek, I need you."

And of all the expectations that he bears, Derek thinks that what she needs is maybe the one thing in this world that he can be. He tilts his chin, meets her cocky grin with a feral kiss, and when she slips a hand down to line him up, he sinks inside her to the overwhelming sense that this is _right_. They kiss as they fuck, her lips barely breaking from his and they swallow down each other's laughter as it bubbles and overflows. I love the first sentence of this paragraph, but again, hits a little harder if you cut it down a bit

It's more than just the silken grasp of her that takes Derek's breath away. The bedsprings creak with their thrusts; the mattress dips softly at his knees; on the smooth plane of Jesse's skin, he can taste the floral sweetness of those tiny hotel soaps. She groans beautifully, back arched and curved beneath him. As he thumbs a nipple to a dark and hardened point, Jesse's everything that Judgement Day took away, given back to him and more.

Derek's rhythm starts to stutter, his abs clenching taut against the softness of her belly and between them. Their skin is clammy hot with sweat. Jesse's hand folds over his where it's teasing at her breasts and she guides his fingers down between her legs. Her bottom lip catches between the bright white of her teeth as his thumb slides through her folds to rest against her clit. She growls when he doesn't move, grinning wide and wicked, and when her thighs clench around him, her heels digging in his back, she groans, "Don't be such selfish bastard," the warmth of her accent softening her words.

"Love to hear you beg," he pants. He flicks her clit once, to hear her gasp his name, and then settles into tight, steady circles that match that frantic snapping of his hips.

He comes before she does, years of always being alert, on edge, making him bite down on a guttural groan. As he does, he fucks her through it, feeling the muscles deep inside her start to quiver, clutch tight and clench; her orgasm begins as his ends.

When they move apart, panting and weary and sated, Derek feels, somehow, whole again. He settles on the pillows, taking in the sight of her, flushed and draped over rumpled sheets that darken between her legs with the semen still slowly trickling from her. She gazes back, eyes bold and unflinching, her nails blunt as she drags a caress along the line of his jaw. And Derek thinks that with Jesse here, beside him and watching his back, that maybe there is a chance in hell they'll make the whole world right.


End file.
